The present invention is directed to a vent mounted in a wall of a building, for example an exterior wall or a roof overhang for venting the attic to the outside. Vents are installed to allow for exchange of air in a home or other building. Conventional vents only have one perforated or louvered layer. Consequently, insects, rodents, and other pests, as well as debris such as burning embers, may enter the building via the vents. Some vents have a screen adjoining the interior side of the perforated or louvered outer layer to prevent pests and debris from entering the building. However, the proximity of such a screen to the outer layer indicates that the vent is unable to trap debris such as burning embers within the vent. A better vent therefore is required that will allow for air exchange while reducing the amount of debris and pests entering the building via the vent.